


Untitled

by starbird1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird1/pseuds/starbird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a prompt in the SanSan Russian Roulette game on the sansaxsandor LJ comm - "Sandor is the dominant, crude one with a submissive, sweet, eager-to-please Sansa (more)." One shot. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zsra187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsra187/gifts).



> Prompt: None of that 'yes master, no master' whips and chains stuff, but I would like Sandor to be the dominant, crude one with a submissive, sweet, eager-to-please Sansa. I basically want the two of them to be fulfilling real, deep-seated desires here: Sandor wants to get rough and dirty and Sansa wants to be ravished and out of control. Bonus points: doggy style where Sandor pounds Sansa completely mercilessly.

“ _Harder_ ,” the Hound growled.

 

Sansa stiffened at the harshness of his tone but hastened to comply. She tightened her grip on his thick manhood and moved the flesh vigorously up and down. Sansa stole a look at Clegane’s face, her heart leaping at the intense look of pleasure contorting his features. She was new to reading his private expressions, was overwhelmed by him in general, but punched down her nervousness.

 

With a grunt, he took hold of her wrist. Better to stop her before it was too late. He considered her bare breasts for a moment but why wait? She was willing, eager even, and he would have her. Sansa raised guileless, hesitant eyes to his but he caught a spark of interest in them just as her lashes swept down again. It spurred him on like the crack of a whip. “Stand,” he commanded, rising himself.

 

Sansa’s heart fluttered as she rose to her feet. The Hound loomed over her, dominating her field of vision. She longed to touch him, to trace her fingertips over his sweat-shined muscles, but she would wait to see how he wanted to take his pleasure.

 

Without preamble, he brought his hand between her legs, his calloused fingers rough against her delicate flesh. He chuckled when she trembled. _More_ , she wanted to say . . . but didn’t. She would not direct him, not when she wanted to be led by him, to be the means of his satisfaction, to have him wield her with the same ferocious intensity he did his sword. Instead, she looked up at him and his eyes took in her parted lips.

 

 _She wants it._ A tremor ran through him.

 

Sandor grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. His big hands pulled her back against him by the abdomen, nearly knocking the air out of her lungs. Hot breath on her neck and a terse command of “bend over” in her ear all but brought Sansa to her knees. She bent and, bracing her hands against the wall, let her hair fall forward to cover the excitement she could feel lighting up her face. Sandor held her hips firmly as his manhood prodded her woman’s place. Sansa couldn’t help it - she arched her hips up and, for her efforts, was rewarded with a cracking slap to the arse that made her stiffen just as Sandor pushed his length inside of her. “I can fuck you without your help, little bird.”

 

Before Sansa could respond, he withdrew and then plunged back into her more deeply than before. Short, hard thrusts followed, his hips bashing into her rear hard enough to jar the heels of her hands against the wall. “Don’t see you trying to lead now,” he said between breaths.

 

“No,” Sansa agreed weakly.

 

“No?” he rasped leaning over her, his chest on her back, forcing her head down, his thrusts hard. “ _Yes_ , little bird. Say it. Beg me for it.”

 

“Yes,” she said on a breath. “Yes, _please_.”

 

“‘Yes, please.’ So courteous,” he said in a tight voice, his breath gusting over her ear.    

 

The friction of his flesh within hers made her clench around him, his fingertips digging deep into the sides of her hips.

 

“Sing, little bird,” he demanded in a jagged voice. “Your cunt wouldn’t be so tight if you didn’t want to.” His thrusts were lengthening, teasing a climax from her.

 

Sansa blushed but allowed unladylike moans to escape her throat. She stole a look over her shoulder. “Sandor,” she purred, watching his face closely, registering his surprise, then pleasure. When she could hold out no longer, she cried his name loudly as his own deep groan nearly drowned her out.

 

Sandor collapsed on to the bed. Sansa laid down carefully next to him. Such abandon was not common to her. She’d been good and fucked and, despite her lack of experience, she knew it.

 

“You’re a good girl,” he observed groggily.

 

Sansa stilled, unsure if that was a desirable thing to be.

  
“And a not-so-good girl,” he added, giving her a wicked look and pulling her close.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  


End file.
